Dana Lives
by kataniamk
Summary: A short synopsis  where instead of dying Dana instead of dying goes into a coma. Does she ever wake up? If she does do her and Alice resume their romance? Read to find out.


Instead of Dana dying she goes into a coma. The doctors provide no hope that Dana will ever wake up. Everyone but Alice goes to the tennis camp to mourn their best friend since they don't think she will be waking up.

Alice meanwhile goes to the residential care facility where Dana is currently staying. Alice isn't on the visitors list and sent home. Alice goes to Dana's parents and begs them to let her see Dana.A few episodes later they agree. Season 3 end.

Season 4 starts off stating that Alice has been going every single day to see Dana. Alice has dedicated her entire life to making sure that Dana wakes up. Every episode we see Alice go and talk to Dana about what is going with Bette, Tina, Shane, etc

Midway through the 4th season Dana's parents announce they are going to pull the plug on Dana. Alice begs them not. Alice tries to rally her friends but everyone (with the exception of Shane and Tina) say that she (Alice) needs to let Dana go. The day to pull the plug comes. Alice is now banned from the care facility. We see that Alice has even written to congress begging them to intervene. The night the plug is pulled Alice sinks into a deep depression and is hospitalized and put on suicide watch. The camera focuses in on a dark room. We see a woman's hand. Her fingers twitch. The camera pans up to reveal that it's Dana as her eyes open. End season 4.

Season 5 takes up right after Dana wakes up. It is revealed that the reason Dana woke up is because when the plug was pulled the shock somehow forced her mind and body to start working again.  
>However because of that shock to mind she remembers nothing of the last few years or so. Including the fact that she is lesbian or any of her friends. The 5th season is mainly Dana's friends helping her to adjust to life again. Dana is in a wheelchair for awhile because her muscles weren't used for so long. Dana tries to going out with boys but just doesn't feel anything. Dana talks about her lack of feeling anything when she is around boys to Alice. Alice is hesitant to answer because she is afraid to jar Dana's memory and possibly send her back to into the coma. This continues for a couple of episodes. All leading to the final episode (of season 5) where Dana starts to get angry with Alice. Dana is tired of Alice and everyone else treating her (Dana)like glass and just to tell her "what the f is going on". Alice and Dana have shouting match which ends in Alice and Dana kissing and having sex. End season 5.<p>

Season 6 is basically Dana and Alice rediscovering their love for each other. However midway through the 6th season Alice proposes to Dana. Dana rejects Alice's proposal and says she needs to end things because Alice is moving to fast. A heartbroken Alice announces she is leavingfor New York City. She reveals that Gabby called her a few weeks ago and is living in New York City owns her own beauty shop and asked to start a life together. Everyone begs Alice not to go but she says that she can't stay here because of the memories of her and Dana. Shane goes to talk to Dana. Shane tells Dana she needs go to Alice and work things out with her. Dana says she is blank slate and she can't just be expected to live a life she doesn't remember or in fact love someone she doesn't remember. Shane tries convincing Dana she can make new memories with Alice but Dana still says no. The argument continues with Shane telling Dana how awful Gabby treated Alice and begs her to at least go talk to the very least convince her to stay. Dana says that she can't control what Alice does and tells Shane to leave. Shane then angrily tells Dana that she doesn't think the amnesia has anything to do with her actions that she is just cold hearted. Dana then retorts that Shane is a real one talk when she (Shane) has never been in a serious relationship. Shane is walking out but freezes at these words. Shane asks how Dana remembered that. Dana is now holding her head and passes out. Shane calls an ambulance and Dana is rushed to the hospital. At the hospital Shane tries to call Alice but Alice's cellphone is off. Shane then goes to check on Dana again (she still hasn't woken up). Dana stays unconscious for two episodes and still no one has been able to get in contact with Alice. In the next to last episode everyone is sitting around in the hospital waiting room discussing why they can't get in contact with Alice and they hope she didn't do anything rash. They go on to state that she wasn't supposed to leave for New York till today. They are also trying to convince Shane it wasn't her fault that Dana passed out. Shane stills feels guilty and is about to try Alice's cellphone again when she see doctors rush to Dana's room. Everyone exchanges worried glances and they all rush to follow the doctors. When they get to her room they hear Dana's voice . Dana is asking for Alice. Dana looks in the doorway and sees her friends standing there and tells them to come in. The doctors try to stop them but Dana tells them it's what she wants and if she has to she will sign a form. Once the doctors leave Dana states she has gotten her memory back. She remembers everything the cancer the chemo everything. She asks where Alice is. Shane hesitates for a moment worrying telling Dana the truth might have her (Dana) pass out again. Dana asks again this time panic rising in Dana's voice. Shane finally tells Dana that Alice is leaving for New York and is probably at the airport. Dana jumps out of bed and says she has to stop her. Dana's parents arrive just in time to try and stop her (Dana). Dana tells her parents that she loves them very much but that this is her life and almost dying and being in coma has made her realize that she needs to claim what she wants and what she wants is Alice (that somewhere deep in her heart it always was). Dana's mother's eyes brim with tears as sad smile crosses her face as she realizes that her little girl has found true love. Dana's parents step aside as Dana still in hospital gown runs outside. Shane rushes after Dana. Dana begs Shane to not try and stop her. Shane says she wouldn't do that and throws Dana the keys to her (Shane's) car. We cut to the airport. We see Alice she is carrying a suitcase as we hear the announcement over the loudspeaker that flight is now boarding for NYC. Alice is just about to the gate when she hears Dana's voice. Alice freezes slowly turns around and is embraced by Dana. Dana tells her she has memory back and that she would love to marry her. Dana then says she only has two conditions ... 1. NO Fing boats because Dana wants to actually enjoy her honeymoon without having to use seasick patches( that don't even work) 2. And she wants Alice to be Captain Stubbing this time. Alice smiles and her Dana make out in the middle of the airport.

The final episode starts while the typical "Showtime presents" we see Dana standing at the altar we hear the wedding march but we don't see Alice. The wedding march continues we still see no Alice. Dana's eyes brim with tears as Shane rushes to calm Dana down fade to black L-Word theme begins

The first half of the final episode takes place before the scene we saw before the theme song and consists of Alice and Dana (each in their respective apartments) each preparing for the wedding. Bette and Tina are helping Dana while Shane and Helena are helping Alice.

Midway through the episode we finally arrive at the wedding and the scene we saw at the begging of the goes off to search for Alice. Helena is walking around the hears soft crying and follows it to the bridal chamber. Alice sitting on the chair in the bridal sobbing still in wedding dress. Helena rushes over to Alice. Alice says that she can't go through with the wedding because she is worried she will disappoint Dana and how everyone she has really loved has either died or abandoned her. Helena tries to convince her otherwise but Alice just keeps sobbing. Shane walks in and asks what is going on. Shane tells Helena to go tell Dana and everyone not to worry that it will just be a few minutes. Alice through sobs starts to tells Helena to tell everyone to go home but Shane looks sternly at Alice and Alice immediately stops. Helena rushes off leaving Shane and Alice alone. Shane then asks Alice if she loves Dana. Alice responds of course she does and that is why she can't marry her. Shane then tells Alice to look her in the eye and tell her (Shane) that she (Alice) doesn't want to get married. Shane also says if Alice does this she (Shane) will go out and tell everyone that the wedding is off. Alice of course can't do this. Shane goes on to explain that no-one knows how much time they have left and they should make the most of the time they do have left. Alice's slowly nods wipes the tears from her eyes and says she's ready. We cut back outside where Helena is talking to Dana who is still sees Shane out of the corner of her eye and Shane give a smile and a nod. The wedding march begins again this time Alice walks down the aisle. Dana wipes the tears from her eyes and stands up. When Alice reaches the altar she apologizes to Dana and tells where what she was worried about. Dana smiles and hugs her but tells her that it's okay and she understands. Alice and Dana both recite vows. They both state that since the day they met for that interview all those years ago they knew they would end up together. After the vows are recited the minister (the same one that was going to marry Carmen and Shane) announce they are married.

Near the end of the final we cut to the reception Alice and Dana feeding each other cake. Alice misses and gets cake all over Dana's face. Shane takes a picture. Dana pouts and Alice grins and wipes the cake off Dana's face. Dana looks like she is going Alice but instead gets cake on her face. Alice looks shocked smiles and throws a piece of cake that hits Shane. Soon the everyone is throwing cake at each other. Bette is trying to avoid getting with cake as Tina tosses a big slice that hits Bette square in the face. Bette then grabs a bigger slice and throws it at Tina. We hear the the laughter as the scene fades. We fade into the hotel room of Bette. Bette is wiping the cake from her when she hears a knock at the door. Bette opens the door and there is Tina still covered in cake. Tina tells Bette that seeing Alice and Dana so happy has made her realize that they need to be together. Bette and Tina stare at each other for a minute. Bette grabs Tina and kisses her passionately and the two make love. We focus in on Shane's room as someone is knocking at Shane's door. Shane answers the door and freezes. The camera pans up to reveal the person at the door is Carmen. Carmen smiles and says that she doesn't care if they get married life together or what that she just wants to Shane. Carmen tells Shane that she just didn't get into her heart and mind that Shane got into her soul. Shane still is quiet Carmen pushes past Shane and walks into Shane's hotel room. Carmen flops down on Shane's bed and asks (in spanish) if Shane is going to make love to her. Shane says nothing but closes the door and the two make love. Finally we cut Alice and Dana's hotel room. They again state their love for one another as we fade out we see them start to make passionate love


End file.
